Sick
by Sansetto
Summary: AU Beyond gets sick and L gets to take care of him.


L sat up groggily. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. Beyond's side of the bed was empty, leaving the raven confused. Beyond was normally, always there for him to wake up to.

Stumbling into the kitchen, L, found a small note in his lover's beautiful handwriting. L often poked fun at Beyond's handwriting. He would often call it girly, but he knew that it was that way because Beyond was an artist. His handwriting was almost like a masterpiece itself.

Lawliet,

I have gone out for a walk. Sorry for not being there when you woke up, but I need some time to think.

-Beyond B.

L smiled at the note. Placing it back on the table he went about making himself breakfast. As he thought to himself, he decided he would make extra for Beyond, in case his red-eyed lover forgot to eat before going out. Beyond's eating habits were starting to worry L.

Beyond had been working on a piece for one of the best art galleries in the world and he barely took the time to eat and sleep. Luckily, because of his OCD, Beyond still felt the need to bathe regularly. But it was getting harder and harder to pull the artist away from his work. It had taken a lot of coaxing and a promise of a fresh jar of homemade strawberry jam to get Beyond into bed last night.

Sighing, L looked out the window. It was cloudy; an ominous sign of rain. The clouds looked heavy and very dark, an even worse sign for heavy rain and possible thunder and lightning.

_Please come home soon._

The sudden boom of thunder startled L, causing him to drop his book. The lights flickered, before returning to full power. The rain began to pour down like a waterfall.

The rain began to make L worry. It had been an hour-and-a-half, since L read the note and the raven didn't know when his lover had left. For all he knew, Beyond could have been out there for hours!

Getting up, L slipped into his tennis shoes and grabbed his car keys. His worry was getting the best of him, so he was going to go look for Beyond and bring him home.

L drove through town, squinting through the windshield, trying to catch sight of Beyond. The raven ran through a quick list in his head to see what places, Beyond could possibly hiding at. L just hoped he wouldn't miss Beyond and find him home while he was searching the entire town.

L was at loss. He didn't know where Beyond could be. He had checked all the places Beyond liked to go and had even called the house from a restaurants phone to see if Beyond had made it home. Now his worry had spiked into panic and he didn't know what to do.

Pulling over, L put his forehead against the steering-wheel and cried silently. His shoulders racked with sobs. For once he didn't know what to do. His brilliant mind was at loss of what to do and this caused him to cry harder. His lover could be dead somewhere, when he could have helped!

The memories they shared came back to L's mind and he let out a whimper. Then one memory came to him and he snapped his head back up. He put the car back in drive and raced to his destination.

_Please be there!_

The car screeched to a stop and L jumped out. He raced into the park and searched everywhere. This was his last chance. Beyond had taken a walk with him here recently. It was actually where Beyond got his inspiration for the painting he was going to send to the gallery.

L couldn't help but let out a noise of relief when he saw Beyond standing by the pond, looking into the choppy water. By now all of L's clothes were plastered to his body as he ran up to his lover and embraced him. Beyond was startled and his eyes widened in surprise. When he composed himself he embraced L as well.

"L what are you doing here?" asked the artist.

"Looking for you! You've had me worried! I couldn't find you anywhere and I though you were dead!"

Beyond could help the smile that appeared on his lips. "I'll never leave you." He kissed the top of L's sodden head.

"Let's get you home. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer."

Beyond smiled. L played the part of a mother so well. But Beyond would never say that out loud, at least if he didn't want a foot in the mouth and locked out of his own room for a month. So Beyond followed his lover back to the car.

Beyond sneezed as curled into a tighter ball. Oh, how he cursed the rain! If it hadn't rained yesterday he wouldn't have caught this stupid cold! Luckily, he had finished the painting and sent it to the gallery as soon as him and L returned home. But he hated being stuck to a bed all day.

Shivering, he pulled the covers impossibly closer. The other thing that sucked, was that L had to sleep on the couch. So he had no extra warmth to pull close to him. He missed feeling his lover curled against him.

The door opened and L walked in with a bowl of hot soup. "I made some stuffed pepper soup and a warm jelly roll for dessert."

"You're too good to me," replied Beyond, sitting up.

"Yeah, and I'm being nice by not eating that cake I made in order to celebrate the completion of your painting."

Beyond grinned and brought the bowl of soup to his mouth. He began eating, enjoying the wonderful warmth the soup provided, along with the good taste. When the soup was finished he ate the jelly roll, moaning when he tasted strawberry and curled back up under the covers.

L bent down and kissed Beyond's cheek. "Get some rest and hopefully this cold will pass by quickly. I'm not exactly looking forward to sleeping on that lumpy thing we call a couch."

"You can sleep in bed with me," Beyond tempted.

L wagged a finger. "Nope. If we both get sick then nothing will get done around the house."

"You're cruel," grumbled Beyond.

L chuckled and kissed Beyond's cheek ounce more, before gathering the bowl and plate and heading for the door.

"I love you," called Beyond softly.

Beyond's lover smiled. "I love you too." Then he shut the door, letting his lover sleep.


End file.
